


Tener

by SarahJeanne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles drives right to Derek’s when he gets home for winter break. He walks in without knocking and is welcomed by a growl and a very pretty, if enraged, werewolf lunging at him while Erica and Boyd hold him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tener

Stiles drives right to Derek’s when he gets home for winter break. He walks in without knocking and is welcomed by a growl and a very pretty, if enraged, werewolf lunging at him while Erica and Boyd hold him back.

Stiles stops short in the doorway and holds his hands out in front of him. Derek’s eyes are on the unknown werewolf. “Stop it, Rob,” he growls, eyes flashing. “He’s with us.”

“New?” Stiles asks, as the guy shifts back. _Reluctantly_ shifts back, Stiles is almost positive it’s possible to shift with reluctance.

“Yeah,” Derek says, growl gone and his voice back to its normal level of gruff. He looks at Stiles and gives him a small smile. Until new, pretty werewolf mumbles “sorry,” then walks over to Derek and rubs up against him. Stiles mouth drops open in surprise as something that could almost be considered some kind of submissive apology gesture turns into stroking.

He looks at Boyd and Erika. They seem to be somewhere between intrigued and disgusted. “That’s it,” Stiles says. “Out.”

Erica just smirks at him.

Stiles strides over to her and pushes her and Boyd in Derek’s direction. “It’s time for you to leave and take Robbie here with you.”

“Yup,” Boyd says at the same time Erica says “right.” Siles doesn’t know if they’re reacting to the smell of desperation, anger, or arousal, but they each take one of Rob’s arms and drag him out the door.

Derek doesn’t move once the door is closed behind them. He does open his mouth, but nothing comes out and after a moment of silence he closes it with a huff.

Stiles closes the distance between them and puts his hands on Derek’s shoulders. He doesn’t pull Derek into a bedroom, or even to a couch. He pushes him down to the floor right in the middle of the entryway. “You made a new wolf?” he spits out, even as he’s running his hands over Derek’s chest.

“I didn’t make him.” Derek pushes his hands up under Stiles shirt, and Stiles arches his back. “I found him.”

Stiles raises his eyebrows at that but leaves it for later. He leans down so his face is hovering over Derek’s. “He seems confused about how things work around here.”

“We’re working on it,” Derek says, rolling his hips up against Stiles.

“Mmmmm.” Stiles bites his lip. “He acts like you’re his,” Stiles he says, voice rough.

“I’m not,” Derek breaths out.

“I know,” Stiles says, and thrusts his tongue into Derek’s mouth. He licks into every corner of Derek’s mouth he can reach. Tasting. Relearning what it’s like to have Derek spread out under him.

Derek groans into Stiles mouth and thrusts his hips up. Stiles can feel Derek’s cock pressing against his and grinds down gains Derek until it almost hurts. He twists Derek’s t-shirt in his fists and pushes him into the floor. The _stay_ goes unsaid.

Stiles slides up Derek’s body until he’s sitting on Derek’s chest, his knees bracketing Derek’s head. He undoes his fly and pulls his cock out, holding it over Derek’s face as he starts fisting himself roughly.

Derek stares at Stiles’s cock. He licks his lips, but doesn’t make a move to try to get his mouth on Stiles. He lays back, opens his mouth, and waits.

It doesn’t take long. Stiles lets his head drop back and closes his eyes. He keeps the image of Derek below him--pliant, submissive--in his mind. The feeling starts in the pit of his stomach and he groans, his body shaking as he comes. He opens his eyes to watch as Derek’s face is covered in white.

Stiles drags his fingers through the mess on Derek’s face. “I know,” he says, between breaths. He shoves his fingers into Derek’s mouth to be licked clean. “You’re mine.”


End file.
